Magnum Polaris
Magnum Polaris is a new-age Reploid created following the events of Mega Man ZX Genesis, and direct subordinate to Zero following the creation of the GR Maverick Hunters. He was among the first created via the use of new-age technology, and as such carries an extremely advanced method of attack. Despite having an arrogant disposition and often trading banter and insults with his superior, Magnum is a devoted to the cause of hunting down Mavericks through and through, and as such is one of Zero's most trusted allies. He often fights alongside and hangs out with Ferrum Catena, and has an attraction to Accipitri Siren. Appearance Magnum's armor is mainly mustard brown in coloration with white accents and decals, while his bodysuit is a deep scarlet. His hands are black, while his fingers are covered in segmented metallic armor that alternates between red and yellow in coloration. The rims around his shoulders and the armor on his forearms and legs are white magnetic coils, which are used to help amplify and focus his power. On his back is a black backpack with red orbs on each corner; the ones on the upper edges are larger than the ones on the lower edges. His helmet is similar in design to that of Mega Man (NT), albeit lacking the symbols while having more pronounced ridges that end in a magnet-like design on his forehead. Abilities Magnum carries two powerful electromagnetic kinetic processors that not only make up his central core, but also make up the source of his powers. With these dual processors, Magnum can generate electromagnetic waves to manipulate, pull, and repel metal and various magnetic materials. In addition, these processors allow Magnum to generate and accelerate kinetic energy within an object, which causes the temperature to rapidly rise until the object ignites. Combining these properties allows Magnum to essentially turn any metallic material into a flaming weapon or projectile, hence his epithet. However, in order to prevent mass damage should he ever go maverick, Magnum's core was installed with a limiter; his powers cannot effectively manipulate mass greater than that of three human-sized reploids. Attempting to go beyond that causes his core to overheat, which can potentially cause his body to explode or cease function. In addition to these abilities, Magnum has his own buster installed in his arms. His buster is unique in that it is double-barreled, which fire dual shots of either fire or electricity. Attacks: *'Pyro/Electro Shot:' A basic energy blast of either the fire or electric element. *'Electrum Alchemy:' Magnum uses his electromagnetic powers to pull in materials and form them into the desired shape. *'Burst Blade:' Magnum uses Electrum Alchemy to form a sword, followed by igniting the blade. Magnum then uses this to hack and slash enemies. *'Sizzle Staff:' Magnum forms a bo staff weapon with a weight on each end, which are then ignited. Magnum then uses this to either ward off enemies, deflect blows, or jab at enemies. *'Bullet Blitz:' Magnum launches materials collected through Electrum Alchemy like bullets, and can ignite them for additional damage. *'Rotary Shield:' Magnum causes the collected materials to rotate around him rapidly, acting as a shield to attacks. *'Shot Blast:' Forming a loose orb of compressed metal in his hand, Magnum thrusts the orb forward, causing it to explode in a barrage of pellets. Can be ignited for greater effect. *'Big Arm:' Magnum forms a large metal forearm around his own for greater attack power. Igniting it turns it into a clawed hand which Magnum will use to slash enemies. *'Rail Storm:' Magnum's most powerful attack. Forming a highly compressed ball of steel between his hands, Magnum uses his kinetic acceleration and electromagnetic manipulation abilities in tandem to charge the steel ball with electricity. He then ignites the charged ball before launching it via magnetic repulse, achieving the same speed and power of an actual rail gun. *'Ragnarok:' Intentionally named so as to piss Zero off, this attack is Magnum's main finishing move. Magnum compresses a large amount of metal from within the area into a shape resembling an uncut diamond, then ignites and launches the compressed metal at the target. When Magnum wills it, the metal will burst into smaller vaguely blade-shaped pieces of metal while remaining ignited, then fly at the opponent's general area with greater speed and force. Personality Prideful, arrogant, and somewhat vain, Magnum takes great pride in his high-end specs and advanced combat capabilities. Magnum has somewhat elitist views when it comes to Reploid technology, and tends to look down on older models. More often than not, Magnum feels that older model Maverick Hunters need to "keep up, or get out". These views often put Magnum on the bad side of older, more experienced Reploids. In addition, it is one of the driving forces of Magnum's antagonistic relationship with Zero. Magnum greatly dislikes having Zero, a Reploid model several centuries older, as a superior officer and commander. Magnum also feels that all the stories about Zero are quite overblown as well as that Zero is too old and should retire from combat. This usually pushes Magnum to complete his missions as fast and effectively as possible in order to prove that he's surpassed Zero. Condescending demeanor aside, Magnum is by no means a bad person. He is a loyal Maverick Hunter through and through, dedicated to the protection of humans and the destruction and containment of Mavericks. Unlike many Reploids, Magnum personally feels that humans are highly advanced, as they have been able to survive unchanged for several millenia, while at the same time creating Reploids like himself. In addition, although not always the best with words, Magnum is nonetheless a loyal friend. To those who can bare to deal with his gloating and self-praise, anyway. Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Reploids Category:Kagimizu's Creations Category:Males